The Perfect Moment
by bluexxxcarnation
Summary: "If you wait too long for the perfect moment, the perfect moment will pass you by." Slight OOC. One-shot.


A/N: This is just a really short one-shot I came up with just because I wanted, too. I got this idea from a fortune cookie I got recently. Please forgive my grammatical errors.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Summary: "If you wait too long for the perfect moment, the perfect moment will pass you by."

* * *

Haruno Sakura was not an extraordinary person, but neither was she ordinary. She was a walking complimentary contradiction. Her pink cherry blossom hair should have clashed with her emerald eyes, but in fact, it made her appearance all the more modestly stunning. Her feisty temper should have overpowered her painful shyness, but it made her all the more precious.

And despite these facts, Sakura would never realize this.

In truth, she felt out of place. Horrible looking. _A freak._

Not to mention she had a massive forehead.

Sakura wanted to be a faithful believer in fairy tales. She wanted to believe that in her darkest moments some man- her prince- would save her, whisk her away to a life of love and happiness. And lastly, she sincerely wanted to believe in love in first sight.

Only half came true.

Oh, she fell in love at first sight. And boy, did she fall _hard. _

It was his entire fault. He was to blame for his near perfect being. Why was he so painfully handsome? Why did he seem untouchable?

Why didn't he notice her?

Their first meeting was almost an insignificant passing, a moment too late and she probably would have never met him. Sometimes she spent late- _heartbreaking- _nights wishing that moment had passed by. Maybe she wouldn't have been so hopelessly in love, so desperately alone. Maybe she would have a shot at happiness _without him. _

But nonetheless, she was- _sometimes- _grateful that she had met him. Better to have loved and lost-_or never have- _than to have never loved, right?

To this day, Sakura still wonders about that saying.

It was a normal spring day when she confessed to him. She only revealed that she harvested feelings for him, and not that she was _in love with him. _

She can still remember the way her heart clenched at the dull stare he returned. He had said nothing to her confession. In her nervousness, her shoulders fell and she dropped her gaze to his feet. She remembered clearly how his shoes had been the most interesting object that day, but then she had a clear view of him shifting and then walking away from her.

Sakura figured Sasuke would call her "annoying". That would have been expected, but she didn't expect apathetic silence and a wordless departure. With tears in her eyes she remembered thinking '_you could have just said you didn't feel the same'_.

He could have said anything at that point, but never did she expect and apathetic stare and dismissive blink and the sight of his retreating back.

That was the first of many heartbreaking moments.

XxXx

After today they would never see each other again, but she _could change that. _One word from her could change everything.

For weeks she had contemplated whether to bring up the subject of her affections with Sasuke. He never responded to her and it left her without closure. All she wanted to do was to remind him that she cared and that she would still be there for him if he needed her. She wasn't necessarily looking for reciprocated feelings, just acknowledgement. Maybe one more act of bravery- _or naïve ignorance-_ would finally allow her to move on, but secretly she hoped that he would return her feelings.

Against all her logic, against all the voices- _her heart, her brain, her body- _she looked towards him waiting for some kind of response. She was surprised to find that he had been looking at her.

So against everything she knew, against every pain she had ever endured, she had hoped.

Sakura hoped that Sasuke would realize that he might- _maybe, just maybe- _feel some sort of affection towards her. Emerald met onyx. _Inhale. Exhale. _

He remained impassive and then onyx turned away from emerald.

Her little _pathetic _heart crumbled again.

With her gaze downcast and the familiar burn of tears, she smiled softly to herself. She inhaled brokenly. He didn't want her. She just happened to be a person passing by.

What hurt the most was not when he turned away. It was the fact that somewhere deep –_deepdeepdeep- _down inside, she had expected this. Sakura knew she would be let down.

There was no such thing as the perfect moment, Sakura knew this now, but there was such a thing as simple moments.

And at this moment, she realized that their moment had already passed by, or maybe it never began. Whatever the logic, this moment allowed her to realize one thing.

Sakura had to let him go.

There was no "if, and, or buts" about it.

She would not approach him with her heart on her sleeve. She would not look at him with adoring-_hopeless- _eyes.

So with her shoulders pulled back and her tears held on the brims of her eyes, she smiled triumphantly as if she won a hundred year battle.

And maybe she did.

XxXx

Onyx glanced toward pink. His heart stuttered and his throat constricted because she was _just so beautiful. _He could stare at her forever- _discreetly of course. _He watched as her pale hand ran through her pink tresses, the action making his heart began to beat faster. He often wondered just how soft her hair was and if it would smell purely of strawberries, just like the times he managed to get a whiff of her scent when she would walk by him. His eyes dilated in longing.

Emerald met onyx. His heart stopped and restarted twice as fast. He began to panic. She had caught him staring at her. He couldn't be caught at his weakest. With all his strength he enforced a look of apathy and met her gaze.

Giving a moment to make it seem coincidental, he slowly turned away, his composure relaxed relaxed when in truth, his heart clenched at the thought that _she had noticed him. She had looked at him. _

And maybe, _she still had feelings for him. _

Haruno Sakura was beautiful imperfection, he thought, a wondrous clashing disaster, but she was perfect because she understood him.

Of course, he didn't realize this until after he had refused-_ignored- _her confession. _They could have been together. They could have fallen in love. Sakura could have belonged to him, and him her. _

But he had been dumbfounded and slightly annoyed that day. He had hoped that Sakura wasn't like all _those other girls. _He had hoped that she would have been more individualistic.

He was disappointed that day. He was even more disappointed when he discovered that his assumptions were _wrong. _

Sakura was true to herself, he soon found out. She never bugged him again after that encounter, when all other girls would be aggravatingly persistent.

He soon realized that Sakura didn't have any expectations that day. All she wanted to do was to let him know that she cared. This actions itself was enough to make him finally notice her.

The next thing he knew, he began to yearn for her affections. He had taken her for granted.

His heart had finally calmed and after a moment of hesitation, he turned his gaze back towards the object of his affection. All he saw was her pink hair blowing in the wind.

And she was walking away.

His legs were frozen, his hands clenching, and his heart in his throat.

_Don't let her get away-_ his heart cried- _she's right there, go after her. Love her._

But Uchiha Sasuke had waited too long and now their moment was gone and Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Haruno Sakura, he realized now, or maybe he always knew.

His mother had always told him to take chances. Chances come and go, some repeat, and some don't.

This chance would never return. And he was dumb enough to let it pass him by.

He was all the more dumb to think that he couldn't go after her.

With an ache so overbearing, he watched with a broken eyes, the girl who had cared for him walk away.

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm in the middle of deciding to re-confess my feelings for someone because a big change is about to happen in my life and the typical "I'll never see you again" deal is starting to get to me. So this was how this one-shot was born. It's not that great and I'm not expecting a lot of feedback. I worked on this for about 2 hours, which is not long at all.

There's a lot of repetition on general ideas because I'm trying to emphasize the idea of the "perfect moment". That's up for interpretation.

I may or may not continue with a follow up, but that is entirely up to ME.

I hope you guys enjoyed this (it mellowed me out slightly haha).

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
